istariafandomcom-20200215-history
ARoP12 - Gate of Embers: Ellean's Story Part One
Information Gatekeeper V'Tieru has sent you to seek out the ghosts of the Protectorate to hear the story of one named Ellean in hopes of learning more about how to open the Gate of Embers. Steps #Search amidst the ashes of The Great Battle outside of Tazoon for the ghosts of the Protectorate. (Go to The Great Battle and speak to Narsi Tiradoc (23105/24850)) #Continue to speak to Narsi until he comes to the end of his story. #Follow in Ellean's footsteps and seek out one who may have seen Ellean. Narsi suggested that Ellean may have rested with a Helian family somewhere south of the city of Chiconis. The Tower of Clerics seems like a good place to begin looking if there are still dragons there. (Talk to the Watcher in the tower. You should fly upwards within the tower until you run into him on his central elevated post. (23821/20380)) #Search among the ruins of the observatory on the Aradoth Peninsula, for the beauty of the sky. (This one is a pain to figure out. The quest triggers at exactly (20244/20485). You may have to land to trigger it!) #Perhaps a gnome would be able to tell you more. The only gnome you know of that considers himself a Master Astronomer is Jendre is New Rachival. (On top of the roof to the North-Northwest of the landing pad in New Rachival. You have to fly to see him - (23159, 25601) ) #Hurry back to Narsi now that you have more information. #Speak to Jendre in New Rachival again about the stars somehow being the key. #The Sky Master G-1700 is what Jendre requires to help you further. He left the strange thing out in Old Rachival while running away from Proect X. Hopefully you can get close enough to Project X that you can find the "Sky Master", but don't have to actually engage in combat with a rusty old automaton! (Just fly over where Project X is and you'll get the quest update - (26016/27390) ) #Return the SMG-1700: Take the item you've found back to Jendre the Master Astronomer. #Jendre has sent you to take a more accurate image of the night sky in order to find the missing stars from the sky chart. The tallest mountain you know of with the clearest view of the sky is on the island north of Trandalar's Rift. In those mountains many dragons have begun to build lairs, but the clear cold night sky should give you the best viewpoint for using the ImageShooter? 0.57b. (Go to the mountain at (24337/39341). The quest should trigger.) #Bring the Pictures of Missing Stars and the Image Shooter back to Jendre in New Rachival. Quest Text V'Tieru tells you, 'Now this story can be told. Seek out the ghosts of the Protectorate, journey to the location of their greatest triumph, and search amidst the ashes for one who knows Ellean's story.' Narsi tells you, 'How is it that one of the living races came into possession of Ellean's scale? His body was completely destroyed by the... I will say no more about that until I know exactly who you are and why you are here. Tell me.' Narsi tells you, 'So, , you are trying to open the Gate of Embers. That was Ellean's quest, yes, and if you know of this, then V'Tieru and the Council of Ancients must have sent you. They were both wise and foolish to direct you here. Of all the members of the protectorate, Ellean stood closest to me, but even I know little of his quest. I will tell you what I remember.' Narsi tells you, 'I suppose you have heard of the Battle of Tazoon, where Ryson Stormbringer gave his life to save our world from the ravages of the Withered Aegis. You probably know all the legends, how the defenders of Tazoon fought valiantly, outnumbered and desperate; how the Lunus dragons, the fiends, and others banded together to wage one last offensive; and how Ryson saved us all through his sacrifice. But you do not know the entire story.' Narsi tells you, 'Ryson was a hero, no doubt, but he was not the only hero at the Battle of Tazoon. Nor was he the only one who gave their life to activate that artifact. It is time for the full tale to be told again, at least as much as we of the Protectorate discovered after the fact. It involves Ellean a great deal, you see. Ryson was a hero, but Ellean was a scholar.' Narsi tells you, 'Long before the Battle of Tazoon, we among the Protectorate knew that unless someone managed to destroy Torrin Macalir and destroy a substantial portion of his army, Istaria would fall. Together we poured over ancient texts, investigated strange and unusual magic, and journeyed to the furthest reaches of Istaria in search of a weapon or artifact that could unravel his forces. It was Ellean who lead us in this search. We were not successful, though we did uncover the nature of what we sought, we had no way to obtain it.' Narsi tells you, 'We knew we needed something from the Realm of Energy to use against Torrin Macalir. Only the pure essence of that realm could possibly hold the power we needed on the scale necessary to wipe out his army. But only the gods can travel between the realms, or if there are other ways we knew them not. In despair we turned our attention to preparing for a battle we knew we could not win. But Ellean did not give up hope. While the rest of us sharpened our swords, Ellean continued to search.' Narsi tells you, 'He came to us one day, obviously exhausted from many nights without sleep while he sought our salvation, and told us about the Gate of Embers. A doorway to all realms, placed by the dragon lord himself, as legend went. In the ancient texts of his people, he had found evidence of the Gate, and believed that with the blessing of the First Dragon he could enter the hidden Chamber of Ancients and pass through the portal. That night, we all prayed to the Dragon Lord on Ellean's behalf, and the next morning, he returned to his ancestral homeland and began his search for the Gate.' Narsi tells you, 'I only saw him once more after that day. Though we were close and I longed to accompany him, this was a journey only a dragon could make. In any case, I was needed at the defense of Tazoon with the siege of the Withered Aegis now imminent. But I did see him, I remember it well. He was brimming with desperate hope. He had found the Gate, and was even now on a quest to open it. He did not stay with us long, departing Tazoon and heading south.' Narsi tells you, 'If you would follow in Ellean's footsteps, you should journey toward Chiconis. Given the secret nature of Ellean's quest it is unlikely he would have visited the city itself, but after such a long flight he would have to rest his wings. Perhaps he sought shelter with a Helian family who might remember where he went from there. Perhaps one of the dragons near Chiconis would remember his passage. Search south of the city, in the direction Ellean was heading. That is where you should go.' Narsi tells you, 'I'm sorry, but that is all I remember about Ellean's quest. But, if you find anything out, please tell me. Perhaps it will bring fragments of memory back into the light.' Barin tells you, 'A dragon named Ellean? Ellean... I do remember that name. But it has been many, many years. He stayed with a friend of mine, when we were both young hatchlings. The only reason I remember, is because of some legend he told about the stars that my friend in turn told me. Apparently your Ellean was quite the astronomer, and he related several such anecdotes while he stayed here.' Barin tells you, 'I do not know where he journeyed from here, but if he was interested in stars there is only one place in Istaria he would be headed to. It is obvious, isn't it?' Lying amidst the ruins of the observatory are several stone tablets with curious scratchings on them, examining the tablets yields this: "The writing, if that is what it is, does not come from any language you know of. Looking from a different angle, the scratches seem to outline a rough map, or perhaps a chart of some type. Considering where you found them, perhaps a gnome would be able to tell you more." You have received 1 Unreadable Tablets. Jendre tells you, 'Ah hello, , is it? My name is Jendre, I saw you looking over the town. Is there anything I might help you with? I don't deal with dragons very often. Speak up, I don't have all day!' Jendre tells you, 'Of course I recognize these! I'm an astronomer, well, and an inventor after all! Oh, you didn't know? Well anyway these are star charts, only they seem... ! Do you know what you have here? These charts are from the old observatory! They are not just any charts either, these particular charts are some of the oldest ones we have. They were given to us some time ago by the dragons who first taught us astronomy, as the legend goes. We tried many times to reclaim them but the ghosts guarding it drove back every attempt. But how did you take them, and whatever for?' Jendre tells you, 'That is quite a legend, ! Well if your "Ellean" was poking around the observatory, it could very well be that these charts contain the knowledge he was searching for. Perhaps if you asked someone who knew him better, they might be able to tell you more. In the mean time, I would like to examine those charts further. Could you leave them with me?' Jendre tells you, 'Great! Thank you, . Now hurry back when you have more information.' Narsi tells you, 'Stars, ? Yes, I do remember Ellean mentioning the stars, now that you mention it. As I recall he believed that the key to opening the Gate of Embers lay in the stars. He spoke of the relationship between the stars and various realms. I think they formed a key, or part of a key, something about the stars symbolizing the various realms. I'm afraid I cannot recall more than that. Perhaps you should ask the gnome you gave the tablets to if they know anything about this.' Jendre tells you, '! Thank you again for the star charts. How is that ScaleMatic working out for you? Oh! And did you find out anything else about this Ellean or his quest? Well? I see. So this dragon of yours was looking for a specific realm among the constellations? I've heard of this, but really it is little more than a legend to me. My knowledge of the stars is far more scientific! You will have to talk to someone else' Jendre tells you, 'You don't know anyone else? Well that's preposterous, surely you... Ah! You mean you don't know anyone else with my superior knowledge of astronomy! Well that's different then. Hmm...suppose I could at least see if any of my colleagues can help. In the mean time, I could tell you more about these charts. If you don't mind doing a small favor for me.' Jendre tells you, 'I recently braved the dangers of Old Rachival looking for an old invention rumored lost during the fall. It was a telescope, , but not just any telescope! This was the SkyMaster G-1700! With it you could you see any star in the sky with crystal clarity. I found the SMG-1700, but before I could pack it up, I ran into Project X! As you can imagine, I was grateful to escape with my life! If you bring back this telescope for me, I'll tell you everything I know about these stars.' Lying near Project X are several stone tablets you find an odd-looking device, examining yields this: "Clearly labeled the SkyMaster G-1700, there is otherwise no way to determine what function this odd device might have. Numerous dials, gauges, lenses, buttons and switches cover every surface. Gnomish tinkering at its finest." You have received 1 SkyMaster G-1700. Jendre tells you, ', is that my telescope? Thank you so much for retrieving it! Now, I know I would agree to help you, but after studying these charts I realized that quite a few of the stars are missing. See here? It looks like they were scratched out, or perhaps the weather damaged them. In any case, we will need a new chart, and I have just the tool for that. Take this. I call it the ImageShooter 0.57b. Just point it at the sky and press this button, then turn that knob just so, flip that switch, count to five.., or was it three? Oh well, you'll figure it out. I suggest you fly up to Trandalar to take the picture. The sky is clearer up north. Atop a mountain would be best. You may have to try a few times before you find the right place to get a good image. ' You have received 1 ImageShooter 0.57b. Atop one of the mountains, taking a few pictures gives you images of the stars. The view from here is just breath taking. Hopefully these images are clear enough to show Jendre what he needs. You have received 1 Missing Star Pictures. Jendre tells you, 'Oh these pictures are just perfect, Dragon! Here, you will take this copy. I will mark the constellations down for you. Also, I think I found someone who can tell you more about the various realms. I heard of a dragon that specializes in dimensional portals, or perhaps it was holes? I'm not sure. Anyway he was rumored to live around here, or perhaps in Tazoon. Maybe he has more information for you. Now let me mark the last few stars... and there! There's your copy. Best of luck, Dragon!' You have received 1 Jendre's Constellation Chart. Rewards Category:Quests